The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia plant. The new cultivar is propagated by cuttings resulting from the cross between Lobelia erinus ‘A951-1’ and Lobelia erinus ‘Z868-1.’ Lobelia erinus ‘A951-1’ is a blue flower color selection of our own breeding, having a spreading habit, very strong growth, good branching plant habit and being early flowering. Lobelia erinus ‘Z868-1’ is a lilac flower color selection of our own breeding, having a strong growth, trailing plant habit and being early flowering. Neither Lobelia erinus ‘A951-1’ or Lobelia erinus ‘Z868-1’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2000 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen over a four year period. The new variety is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.